Energía
by Deih
Summary: ¡Los abrazos eran energía! Dulce e inocente energía purificada.


**I**

Primero estaba Tony, con su tiempo libre realmente abismal y su coeficiente intelectual por las nubes, pensando a mil por hora y observando cosas extrañas —demasiado extrañas— en internet.

Sucedió al recordar que, de pequeño, jamás había recibido un abrazo con la dosis de cariño suficiente que necesitó. Y aquello, sumado a un video que vio en una de sus redes sociales, donde decían la importancia de los pequeños detalles, prendió el foco de su brillante mente.

—Hey Cap —su tono casual, sus dedos paseándose por el filo del balcón con nerviosismo mal disimulado.

—¿Mmh? —Steve apenas emitiendo un sonido, estando ocupado acomodando su traje de Capitán América. Pronto ambos partirían a una misión.

Tony suspiró. Mordió su labio inferior, dudó una y otra vez, se preguntó si entre hombres _realmente estaba bien_ ; y luego recordó que sí, lo estaba, porque Rogers se convirtió en su todo y lo necesitaba.

Uno, dos, tres pasos hacia delante y se lanzó, sus brazos rodeando el fuerte cuerpo del Capitán. Las mejillas del mismo no tardaron en volverse rojizas, sintiendo su corazón parar por breves instantes.

Rió, correspondiendo el gesto con ternura. No que lo admitiera de forma abierta, pero los abrazos sorpresa eran su debilidad, sobre todo si era Stark quien hundía con cierto deje de vergüenza su rostro en su fuerte espalda.

Sin que ninguno lo supiera realmente, esa simple acción alivió ambos corazones, haciendo crecer un poco más el sentimiento que en ellos crecía: _el amor._

 **I** **I**

Luego estaba Thor, con su gran inocencia y sus preguntas que, la mayoría de veces, ponían incómodas a las personas. Con sus impulsos y su curiosidad innata, la cual le llevó a conocer un poco más a los midgardianos; descubriendo, por fin, el significado de los abrazos.

 _¡Era compartir energía!_

Eso quería decir que, si él abrazaba a Loki, le transmitiría su energía positiva y él saldría del lado oscuro. O bueno, al menos no haría tantas jugarretas ni intentaría destruir la Torre. Porque sí, a Nick le pareció una buena idea el que estuviera encerrado allí, con los Vengadores.

No necesitó más que tener esa idea en mente para perseguir a su hermano por toda la residencia cual acosador, acechándolo, buscando el momento exacto para saltarle encima. Pero Loki era muy escurridizo, y las tres veces que intentó abrazarlo terminó dándose de lleno contra la pared, cayendo detrás del sofá y resbalando con una cáscara de plátano que no supo 一ni sabrá一 cómo demonios llegó allí.

Arrastrando los pies pensó seriamente en rendirse, por primera vez en su vida se preguntaba si en verdad lo lograría. Recordaba vagamente que Natasha se lo había dicho, _a veces te deprimes mucho por cosas simples_. Bien, tal vez era cierto; sin embargo, no era su culpa. ¡Quería un abrazo! Ya hasta podía imaginar el puchero que tenía al no lograrlo.

Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe, su hermano estaba delante suyo, de espaldas a su persona y con un libro en mano que parecía haber llamado su atención. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y, allí, vio su oportunidad de oro.

—¡Lokii! —chilló como una niña, anunciándose justo cuando sus musculosos brazos rodeaban al más bajo en un asfixiante abrazo, al punto de dejarle sin movimiento y provocar que soltara el libro que estaba leyendo.

—A-aire...¡Suéltame animal! —se quejó, removiéndose como una fiera. Sus pálidas mejillas terminaron tornándose rojizas, sobre todo por la calidez que el rubio emanaba.

Y Thor, a pesar de terminar con un ojo morado, no borró su sonrisa en lo que restó del día. Mejor dicho, de la semana.

 **I** **I** **I**

Para terminar, estaban _ellos_. La pareja que se mantenía equilibrada, entre la tranquilidad y la diversión, la calma y la tormenta. Bruce y Clint eran demasiado diferentes, en un ámbito distinto al de Steve y Tony con su relación odio-amor amor-odio.

Banner, con su timidez y carácter retraído. Barton, con su carácter pícaro y jovial, rondando al primero con nuevas ocurrencias que, día a día, le robaban el corazón a Bruce aún más.

Y aquella vez, no fue la excepción. Cuando Clint decidió que el doctor sería su nuevo oso de peluche, pegándose a él sin dejar que se moviera con total libertad por el laboratorio; sin embargo, no es como si a Bruce le hubiera molestado demasiado. Es más, ni una pizca de ello invadió su ser.

Sentir los brazos del rubio, las palabras que susurraba en su oído, las leves caricias en su pecho y su respiración en su nuca, eran motivos suficientes para acostumbrarse a tenerlo pegado cual lapa en todo momento. Aún si eso significaba tardar más en las fórmulas que creaba, después de todo, todavía tenía tiempo.

¿Y qué había de malo en ello, después de todo?

Los abrazos eran _energía._ Dulce e inocente energía purificada, fuente del amor que la persona que abrazaba le brindaba a la contraria.


End file.
